


the boy who made a mistake

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bullied Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Bully Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Is Mean To Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fights, M/M, Rejection, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: Roman Prince, Micheal Prist and Jake Loggings were once again bullying Virgil, beating his in the school corridors. Virgil's friend Janus had been walking down the corridor and saw this. He started to scream at the three before they ran away from the almost unconscious Virgil. Janus quickly rushed to the nurses' office with Virgil. Who ended up being fine overall apart from a few bruises. But when Janus sees Virgil's arm he's shocked...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	the boy who made a mistake

Jake and Roman stood above the emo boy looking down at the ball of black as he curled in on himself "your so weak, I'm sure if you had a soulmate they would reject you" roman said kicking Virgil in the stomach once again making the man grunt in pain as he looked up at the two "at least I didn't ruin my chance with mine" he said Venum in his voice. Roman sneered, Virgil always said this "I'm sure I haven't but you believe what you want, I'm sure they will praise me for being such a weakling like you into the dirt" he resorted back. Roman crouched down in front of the emo man and took his chin "at least ill have someone who loves me, I'm sure yours will just give you pitty at most if there generous. I would blame them If they were to just straight-up rejected a freak like you" he punched Virgils face, the grey and blue eyes letting the tears he was holding back free as the two laughed... 

Meet Roman Prince, the most popular and prideful jock in school. he was a brown-haired man with red tips. He had quite a 'dream boy' figure and everybody wished they were his soulmate... wishing they had the black crown topped with bright red jewels. Roman had been like this since he was 10, always terrorising people who he didn't like... even his own brother and his friends who used to be friends with Roman. Roman could never find his soulmate... but he had asked everyone in school with a mark on their 16th birthday if there mark matched... no one ever did. He never took in the fact his soulmate could be dead... ever he knew they were out there, even matching people with matching marks when he found them to get _'good points'_ in hope fate would see and send his soulmate sooner. 

_"Roman what would you treat your soulmate like?" one of the girls in front of his asked Roman who was a few seats away from him "well like Royalty of course. They would be my prince or princess and I would protect them with everything I had if it came down to it. They're going to be so spoiled that they will never be upset and ill make sure of that, ill be their knight in shining armour and slay all the evil in their life" he smiled at the girl "wow really? Roman that's so cute. I'm sure they will never leave your side. unlike that emo brat in the back, your life is going to be a fairy tale"_... that what they all said... if only they knew...

Virgil looked up at his tormenters "you'll never have your fairy tale ending Prince. you sealed that long ago" he was kicked once again making him gasp for air "well then emo-"

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" they all looked to see Janus who was running towards them. Roman and Jake laughter "see you later loser" they called as they ran away from the two "Virgil, omg Virgil"

that was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

__________

Virgil woke up in the nurse's office a few hours later, he had a massive brew on his chest and dried blood on his cheek where Roman had struck him... 

"Virgil! your awake!" Patton called, his boyfriend behind him rushing just as fast "Patton be careful, he's hurt" Janus called. Patton paused poughting looking at Virgil. Virgil spread his arms welcoming the hug. Patton smiled and as carefully as he could give his best friend a hug. they both smiled "why didn't you tell us?" Janus asked looking towards Virgil "i-i didn't want anyone to get involved... I'm sorry" Janus smiled a little "were your friends Virgil. where here no matter what. But that wasn't what I was asking about..." Virgil raised a brow as Patton pulled away as Remus and Logan walked in "Remus! Logan! you're here!" Patton hugged the pair as they walked in all standing around Virgil who was looking to Janus "what are you talking about Jan? I tell you everything" Remus and Patton looked confused... But Logan and spotted what Janus was asking about and let out a sigh "Virgil, you haven't got your hood on" and that all it took for him to realise what the two meant... Remus and Patton both looked "of kiddo... I'm sorry" tears flowed like a river out of Virgil's ocean blue and light grey eyes. Remus was speechless at the sight... on Virgil's arm was the black crown topped with bright red jewels... the matching pair to Roman's soulmark.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed this, I may make a few parts to this I'm not sure. I have a few ideas on where this could go but yeah, ill leave it up to the comments, if you would like to see a part two let me know down below. I'm working on request rn so ill probably get around to this after that. ~jj2003


End file.
